The overall goal of the Administrative Core of the West Virginia Stroke CoBRE (hereafter called the Stroke CoBRE) is to manage the development of a center of excellence in basic and translational stroke research at the West Virginia University. To achieve this goal, the follow specific aims will be achieved: Specific Aim 1: To create a vision for the Stroke CoBRE and implement goals, strategies and tactics to realize this vision. Speciflc Aim 2: To develop and implement fiscal, administrative and scientific policies and processes for the Stroke CoBRE. Specific Aim 3: To develop high quality research, research training and career development in the Stroke CoBRE. All five research projects emanate from the research activifies of bright assistant professors in a tenure track in their respective departments. The themafic focus area is stroke and the projects assess linked areas ofthe predicfion, causes, prevention, acute treatment and rehabilitafion of stroke. Speciflc Aim 4: To foster an environment for the intellectual interacfions of program investigators and between program invesfigators and the WVUHSC community. Numerous mechanisms are in place or under development to foster the intellectual curiosity of faculty, fellows and students at the West Virginia University. Specific Aim 5: To develop and implement a mentoring program for junior faculty that addresses the transifion to and attainment of independent research funding. The process involves a contract between mentor and mentee; frequent interaction, not just behween mentor and mentee, but also among the laboratory staffs; an identificafion of career goals; iterative composifion and internal reviews of both manuscripts and grant applicafions; high standards for research accomplishment, both in terms of number and quality of the research product; sensitivity to the need to balance professional and personal lives for a sustainable career in research; and professionalizafion of the junior faculty, including their participation in the most relevant nafional and international scientific meeting, participation in journal and grant review activities, and involvement in the scientific societies that represent our discipline. Specific Aim 6: To development and implement a formafive and summative evaluation strategy with specific milestones.